Such doors are used in industrial or commercial premises, factories, warehouses, garages, stores, etc. and they comprise a movable curtain that can be raised or lowered so as to open or close a door-bay through a wall. Such a door comprises a frame constituted by two side uprights each forming or including a slideway for an edge of the curtain, and usually associated with a top horizontal cross-member that interconnects the top portions of the uprights.
The present invention relates more particularly to a device that provides draft-proofing between the edge of the curtain and the corresponding slideway, that enables the curtain to move quietly, that facilitates sliding, and that withstands wind effectively. The curtain may be constituted by a flexible cloth made of fabric or of plastic, and optionally reinforced by reinforcing bars, the curtain being capable of being folded up or rolled up at the top of the door. The curtain may also be constituted by rigid panels that are hinged to one another. In that case, it will be understood that the device of the invention may be applied in circumstances where the panels are displaced in a direction other than the vertical.
An object of the invention is to obtain good draft-proofing from the door when it is in its closed position. Another object of the invention is to obtain operation of the door that is quiet, with the edges of the curtain sliding easily in the slideways.